The Cryon IV Incident
by Papa Palpatine 2008
Summary: Allura is stranded on ice planet Cryon IV after the Blue Lion is shot down by space pirates. She is not alone for long, however, as Blue Lion's distress beacon soon draws the attention of you-know-who. Now Complete! R&R please.
1. Episode 1: The Ice Cave

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 1: The Ice Cave**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice:**Princess Allura and Prince Lotor are copyrighted characters of the Voltron anime franchise.

* * *

Everything was spinning out of control. The Blue Lion had taken several direct hits and was now falling from its orbit around planet Cryon IV. Allura braced herself for impact as her lion ship plowed itself into snow and came to a stop at the end of the half mile long trench it cut into the icy surface of the planet. Thanking her lucky stars she was still alive, she looked over the damage reports on her console. Unfortunately, the Blue Lion was too badly damaged to leave the planet's surface under its own power and the communications systems were down. She would be stranded on this frozen waste of a world until Keith and the others picked up the Blue Lion's distress beacon and came to get her. But how long would that be?

She was starting to regret going out on a sole mission without telling anyone where she was going. At the time, when reports of a crew of pirates harassing ships along a locale trade route came in from Galaxy Garrison, she had though it was minor enough trouble that she could deal with the matter without needing to bother Coran or the team; she'd teach those pirates a lesson and be back before dinner that night, and she'd prove she's not a helpless damsel like the "Princess Peach" character that appeared in Lance's favorite video game (and to whom he was constantly comparing her). Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and even her beloved Keith were all sure to chide her for taking such a foolish risk...if they arrived in time to find her alive, that is.

Allura powered down all of Blue Lion's systems except the beacon; the longer it had power to transmit, the better her odds of rescue she figured. But that also meant the the interior of the ship would become like a deep freeze in very short order. She climbed out of her chair, retrieved a thermal insulated jacket and a pack of survival gear from a compartment behind the cockpit. Opening the emergency hatch above her and extending a ladder with the pull of a lever, the Princess climbed out on top of the Blue Lion's head. Smoke was still rising in tendrils from the places the space pirates' missiles and lazon blasts had struck her. Even with the thermal jacket on over her pink and white flight uniform, the howling winds sent chills rushing through her body. She would have to find shelter, somewhere, somehow. Based on what Keith had told her about planets like Cryon IV, she knew she probably didn't have long before a severe ice storm came her way.

She began to climb down carefully from the Blue Lion, trying hard to avoid further complicating an already bad situation by falling and injuring herself. At last hearing the crunch of the powdery snow under her feet, she headed East away from her downed ship, searching...

* * *

Little did Allura suspect, but someone had picked up her distress signal, but it wasn't Keith and the others. Sitting in the cockpit of his bat-like spacefighter, Prince Lotor of Planet Doom chortled and smiled wickedly as he thought about the opportunity that presented itself to him. He contacted his father, King Zarkon, to advise him of the situation.

"So, the Blue Lion's out of commission and that insipid Princess Allura's stranded on Cryon IV?" King Zarkon said. Merla stood behind him massaging the evil Dule king's shoulders, but surprising chose to remain silent for once. Zarkon laughed hardily and maniacally. "Excellent, this means the Voltron Force has only four operating lions and no way to form that infernal super-robot of theirs."

"Yes Father," Lotor replied, hiding his displeasure at hearing his intended bride being called insipid. "And this time she _will_ be mine. I need only get there first and seize her before that insufferable Commander Keith and the rest of those meddling fools come to her aid."

"Well, happy hunting boy." King Zarkon chuckled. He was a little disappointed that Lotor was, as usual, doing his thinking between his legs rather than using the situation to its fullest tactical advantage; but why spoil the boy's fun? With the Voltron Force down a member for the first time since they lost that annoying Norwegian pilot Sven, they would be significantly less of a threat. He hung up on his son, closed his eyes, and said. "Yes, down and a little to the left, my dear. Yes, that's it, ah..."

Lotor switched off his video-com screen and smiled. If he got to the princess before those annoying fools from the Voltron Force did, she would at last be his. He set the autopilot to take him to Cryon IV, already dreaming about having the lovely Allura in his clutches.

"Things couldn't have gone better if I planned it." He mused.

* * *

Allura had been staggering for God only knows how long, and how far, across the frozen tundra; her body shivering and her teeth chattering. She could feel every inch of her skin goose-pimple from the cold winds blowing against her through her flight suit; even the thermal jacket she wore over it was insufficient to stop their icy assaults. The temperature differential made every breath she took visible to the eye, like puffs of cold, white smoke. Oh how she longed to be off this oversized ball of ice. Oh how she longed to be back at the castle, where she could enjoy a warm meal and a hot bath. So far she hadn't encountered anything else moving on the planet's surface, and that much was probably a blessing she thought. What kind of creatures could possibly live somewhere as cold and uninviting as Cryon IV? Did she even want to know the answer to that?

Fresh snow was already beginning to fall; she needed to find shelter of some kind and fast. Scanning the horizon, she caught a glimpse of a cave in the side of an ice mountain, just a little further away. She ran to it, knowing she didn't have long before the light snowfall became a blizzard. The interior sloped down at a slight angle as she stepped inside. It was still bitter cold inside that cave, but not as cold as it soon would be outside. Allura produced a lantern from her backpack and explored deeper into the cave, looking warily around with her lazon gun drawn. The last thing she needed was for some predatory creature to get the drop on her, on the off chance there actually were any about.

* * *

Far away, Lotor had landed his ship next to Allura's Blue Lion. He got out and looked over the numerous blast points on her lion ship's hull with momentary interest.

"Allura must have run afoul of the Krelvan pirates in this sector," Lotor said to himself, rubbing his chin. "If so, she's very fortunate to still be in one piece, even with this lion of hers."

_But why would Allura go it alone on something like this? _Lotor thought. Didn't she know how dangerous the Krelvans could be? Sure, she was so endearingly naive from living the sheltered life of a princess, but she wasn't stupid; or at least, Lotor didn't think she was. He retrieved some gear from his ship and set out to follow Allura's footprints in the snow. He would have to move quickly before the winds and the impending snow storm erased them. She wouldn't escape his grasp this time...

* * *

Allura had found a nice cozy corner deep within the cave to sleep in for the night. After making a small fire with her flint and some sticks of wood she found (perhaps Cryon IV hadn't always been an ice planet after all?), she carefully drove two spikes into two cave walls and strung a line between them. She slipped out of her jacket and uniform and hung them over the line to dry, wringing them out by hand as best she could first. They were wet both from the snow and from sweat. It was funny how you could both be neigh freezing to death and sweating at the same time. Stripped down to her lacy white underwear and socks, she put her helmet, boots, and gun belt in a pile next to her backpack and warmed herself by the fire.

Hungry from both the long walk to the cave and the energy her body spent in an effort to stay warm and live, She took one of the emergency ration bars from her pack, tore the foil wrapping, and took a bite. She had enough of those in her pack to last her a week if it came to that; maybe two weeks if she were conservative with her rations. She prayed that long before then Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force would arrive on Cryon IV and find her.

She ate half the bar, wrapping the rest back up and putting it away for later. After about an hour or two, she grew sleepy, doused the fire for the night, and dug in her pack for the silver mylar emergency blanket. She spread it out on the cave floor, laid down and rolled herself up in it, pulling her backpack closer to use as a pillow as she turned off her lantern and went to sleep.

She dreamed about her friends on the Voltron Force. How she loved them all, not necessarily in a romantic way. After all, Sven, Hulk, Lance, and little Pidge were more like the brothers she had never had growing up all alone in the ruined castle, Hiding from Zarkon's henchmen. Keith, she admitted to herself, was different. She had had many dreams about the two of them together, sometimes slowly dancing together in formal attire in some grand ballroom of her mind, and sometimes the two of them sharing moments of intimacy as lovers. Allura smiled and blushed, imagining her prudish Nanny would be shocked and appalled if she knew "her baby" had such thoughts, even if they were about a man of Keith's caliber.

But then she dreamed of someone she tried not to think of too often when she was awake: King Zarkon's son, Prince Lotor. The evil bastard had been obsessed with her from the moment he first laid eyes on her that day; and no matter how many times she told him she wanted nothing to do with him, he persisted in stalking her. She had heard more than she had ever wanted about the crowned-prince of Planet Doom from her cousin, Princess Romelle, who had been unfortunate enough to end up in his clutches. Lotor already had a harem of hundreds of lovely young women who were made to belly dance for his entertainment; and, naturally, dancing not the only thing he expected them to do for him. Allura knew all too well he wanted to have her enslaved in much the same way as he had those other poor girls.

Keith, Hunk, and Lance had each had opportunity to beat Lotor senseless and toss him out on his evil, powder blue ass the last few of times he had shown up unbidden at the castle, but even that wasen't enough to deter the evil Drule warrior prince. Still, as creepy and despicable as she found him, Allura sensed much longing and pain in him and that much earned him some measure of pity. Not much though.

Then a most disturbing thought, something that hadn't occurred to her shortly after crashing here on Cryon IV: What should she do if someone other than Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force had picked up the distress signal? What if Lotor himself had been out there somewhere, waiting and watching for something like this to happen? And what if he followed her beacon to this frozen planet where she was stranded and awaiting rescue? Would she be trapped with no hope of escape? No, she refused to think like that. She would get out of here and she would see her friends again, surely she had to...

* * *

About the same time as Allura was going to sleep, Lotor had reached the mouth of the ice cave. Allura's footprints led inside, there was no question she had sought shelter from the coming storm in here. Lotor smiled, his yellow eyes shined like those of a predatory animal that had its prey right where it wanted them. At first he was tempted to just call out her name, but then he thought better of it. Taking her by surprise would mean far better chances of success, after all. He strapped on a pair of darkvision goggles and followed her tracks deep into the cave, moving as stealthily as possible.

It didn't take him long to find her, asleep and wrapped up in her emergency blanket next to the embers of her little camp fire. Her uniform hung over a line she had strung between two cave walls. Her helmet, boots, and gun belt were in a pile next to her. That was what he loved so dearly about Allura; were she more prudent, she would have slept with her weapon in hand and one eye open. His first impulse was to awaken her and tell her she was at last caught, but he decided to instead let her sleep until morning...

* * *

Allura yawned and stretched the next morning, already thinking of having the other half of her ration bar for breakfast. As she rubbed her eyes, she got the vague sense that she was not alone in the cave. Reaching for her lantern, she noticed a figure leaning casually against the cave wall a couple of yards away. "Who's there? Keith? Lance? Hunk? Pidge? Answer me please..."

Allura gasped at the sound of an evil laugh. And then an all too familiar voice said, "Good morning, my dear. I trust you slept well?"

"Lotor!" Allura said, clutching the blanket tightly to her chest to keep herself covered. She fumbled behind her for her gun belt, but found her weapon gone. "What the..."

"Looking for _this _perhaps?" Lotor said in a smug tone of voice. He produced Allura's lazon pistol from behind his back and wave it infront of her. He put it into his belt, next to his light sword, then snorted and shook his head. "For shame, Allura. You know, it really hurts my feelings to think that you of all people would want to shoot me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "What are you doing here, Lotor? As if I needed to ask..."

"Come now, Allura." He said, waving a finger at her. "Is that anyway to talk to the man who's come all this way to rescue you from this oversized chuck of freezer burn?"

"Your kind of 'rescue' I can do without."

"Aw, now that was uncalled for…" Lotor replied, feigning a sad face.

"Listen Lotor," Allura said defiantly. "Keith and the others will be coming to find me soon, so you would be wise to just turn right around and leave right now."

"Your faith in your friends is touching, if misplaced."

Allura looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"My father already knows that your lion is out of commission and that you are stranded here on Cryon with me." Lotor said. "No doubt he's taken this as an opportunity to launch an all out attack on Planet Arus. Commander Keith and the others will be far too busy fending off the forces of Planet Doom to have time to come looking for you; and with no possible way to form Voltron, even that bumbling fool Cossack should be able to put them down...once and for all."

"You're wrong, Lotor." Allura rebuttled. "Even with only four lions, the Voltron Force won't be defeated so easily."

Lotor cackled. "And just what are they going to do? Unite their lions with that farcical little contraption your pet mice fly around in? I'd hate to think what would happen to those poor, dear little rodents if their rubber band were to break at a critical moment in the battle ahead…"

"My friends won't give up, no matter what the odds against them." She snapped. "And I'm not going to surrender to the likes of you either."

"So be it," Lotor sighed and closed his eyes. He pressed his thumb into the left eye socket of his skull-shaped belt bucket and a tiny vial of dark purplish fluid popped out of its fanged mouth, into his hand.

"Ah, better living through Haggar's alchemy." Lotor smirked, holding up the vial. "I had her prepare this little concoction for just this sort of occasion. This size dose should suffice to render you unconscious for the trip back home to Planet Doom."

Allura laughed. "If the old witch gave you some magic tranquillizing potion, why'd you even let me wake up? You could have used it on me while I was still asleep."

Lotor growled. "I was going to do the honorable thing and let you surrender yourself to me of your own accord..."

"Really? How _gentlemanly_..." Allura quipped. Before Lotor could react, she grabbed one of her boots and threw it at him. The heel struck his wrist and sent the vial flying from his hand. It shattered on the cave floor and Lotor winched and back away to avoid the fumes.

"Damnit!" He swore through his teeth. _Clever girl..._

"Now get out of here, Lotor." Allura scowled, picking up her other boot. "Or so help me, you'll take the other one in the face."

"Enough tomfoolery, Allura." Lotor scowled back. He dodged to the left as Allura heaved the other boot, narrowly missing his shoulder. "You're testing my patience. Give yourself up right now, or--"

"Or what?" She replied defiantly. "I know you wouldn't do anything to damage the prize you've sought for so long; any threat of physical violence rings rather hallow coming from you."

Lotor snorted, annoyed. He took Allura's gun from his belt and glanced at the setting controls. "Perhaps so, but knowing you and your friends, this weapon of yours must have a stun setting..."

Abandoning all thought of modesty, Allura let go of the blanket, sprang to her feet, and charged at Lotor. Distracted briefly by seeing her in her unmentionables, Lotor had little time to react as Allura tackled him; knocking him to the ground and wrestling with him for control of the lazon gun. They rolled over each other for serval feet on the cold cave floor. Though grimacing with frustration outside, Lotor was laughing inside at the irony of finally having such close physical contact with Allura, though not quite in the way he had in mind. With his muscular build and superior upper-body strength, Lotor had a substantial advantage over Allura with her pleasantly lithe, feminine physique; but still, she had been quite astute in pointing out that he would never risk causing her significant physical harm just to subdue her, equally as astute as when she said he should have drugged her while she was still asleep.

In the chaos of the struggle, it was hard to say with certainty whose finger found its way onto the trigger, but Allura's lazon pistol fired several times in random directions. As the entire cave rumbled, they each scrambled to their feet and ran to get clear as tons of ice rained down from the ceiling; burying the weapon they both forgot about in their flight, and sealing their one and only way out. Allura slipped and fell, sliding all the way to the rear wall of the cave. About a second later, Lotor also lost his footing and landed on top of her; grunting and cursing. They were trapped...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Episode 2: Blue Lion's Beacon

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 2: The Blue Lion's Beacon**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice: **All characters of the Voltron anime franchise are copyrighted. I don't own them, please don't sue me. Yada, Yada.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

"What do you mean, 'the Blue Lion's gone'?" Keith said to the castle diplomat. He, Coran, Pidge, and Lance were gathered in Castle Control.

"Just that," Coran said shaking his head. "I came in this morning and the console was flashing. Someone launched Blue Lion yesterday evening without notifying any of us."

Just then, Nanny ran into the control room, flailing her arms and shouting, "Where's the princess?! She didn't come down for breakfast this morning...Oh, merciful gods, where's my little baby Allura?!"

"Oh for the love of..." Keith slapped his forehead.

"Coran, did you try Blue Lion's homing beacon?" Pidge said. He looked at the others and smiled. "Come on guys, use your heads. She probably just took it out for some practice, maybe a joyride over the countryside..."

"I'm searching now..." Coran said, pushing some buttons on the command console.

"Yes Coran," Nanny said tearfully. "You find my little baby girl and tell her to get back here this instant."

Keith, Pidge, and Lance all groaned in unison. Coran raised an eyebrow.

"Got it. Blue Lion's signal is coming from off world, in the Cryon System; Planet Cryon IV to be precise."

"What?" Keith spun. "Why in God's name would she go to Cryon IV?"

Coran shook his head. "I've no idea, I can't get a hold of her on the com. I imagine I'll have to replay the audio and video from the security monitors to find out."

Behind them, there was a loud _thud!_ Nanny had promptly fainted. Lance and Keith hoisted the big-boned older woman up by the shoulders and legs and carried her to a nearby couch.

"This makes...what...how many times has she pulled a stupid stunt like this?" Lance said shaking his head. "Seriously, I've lost count."

Pidge rolled his eyes. "Well, if a certain jackass would quit calling her 'Princess Peach' maybe..."

He was cut off as the room lights began to flash red and the alarms rang out.

"Great, more good news..." Keith sighed and folded his arms.

Hunk strolled into the room, clad only in boxer shorts and a dirty, yellow-orange tank top. As he yawned and stretched, he said, "What's with alarms this early in the morning? Can't a guy get his beauty sleep? What the hell is this, the end of the world?"

He looked around, and then added, "…and where's Princess Allura?"

"I don't think we have time to go into that now, Hunk." Lance said with a sigh. "It looks like we're about to be as busy as a one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest."

"Yeah, literally…" Pidge said with a sheepish expression.

Coran punched up a view on the big monitor. A Doom battleship had entered Arus's upper atmosphere, escorted by the largest swarm of fighters any of them had ever seen in their lives…and it was already launching a coffin!

"Everyone, get to your lions!" Keith called out. "I'm afraid we'll have to worry about Allura later…"

As Coran pressed the button that raised the console and revealed the openings to the five chutes, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk gave grim nods of agreement in unison. All four male members of the Voltron Force quickly leapt into the chutes that lead to their respective lion ships. On the way down his chute, Keith thought to himself, _God, why do the pretty ones always have so little common sense…_

* * *

Cossack sat in the command chair on the bridge, slurping down a cup of lukewarm coffee. As the four Voltron Lions appeared on the giant screen before him, he casually discarded the empty cup on the floor, stood up, and assumed what he thought was a suitably dramatic pose.

"Look alive, tuna cans," He growled to his robotic crew. He clinched his fist and smirked malevolently. "Today's the day those big cats lose the rest of their nine lives…"

* * *

The Krelvan pirate ship hovered in the air over the Blue Lion and Lotor's fighter. A Beam of yellow-green light shown down from its underbelly, casting a circular field five meters in diameter on the ground below as a troop of Krelvan warriors slowly descended to the surface. They were all roughly two-and-half meters tall, vaguely humanoid, and clad in high-tech battlesuits with a distinct, crustacean-like appearance. Most of their numbers were blue in color, with a single red Krelvan obviously in charge. Gibbering amongst themselves in their native language, which was wholly incomprehensible to other species, they went to work searching both ships. Finding no one in either, they gathered around as their leader produced a small gadget from his belt and began to take readings. The device indicated a pair of red, heat signature blips, several kilometers to the East of them…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Episode 3: Ice Beast of Cryon IV

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 3: Ice Beast of Cryon IV**

_by Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice: **The characters of the Voltron franchise are copyrighted. All I own are the Krelvans, Cryon IV, and the Cryonian Ice Beasts. _Side effects may include headache, nausea, spontaneous human combustion, and dry-mouth..._

Errrr, let's just get back to the story...

* * *

"Why can't you just dig us out with your light sword?" Allura said, staring at the massive pile of ice that sealed her and Lotor in. She had put her fight uniform and boots back on and was even donning her thermal jacket.

Lotor sighed and shook his head. "We have no way of knowing how much of the cave has collapsed beyond what we can see; the two of us could exhaust ourselves, and the weapon's power, and still be trapped."

"But, how are we supposed to..."

Lotor put two fingers to Allura's lips. "Relax my dear. I never said we're out of alternatives."

"Huh?"

Lotor looked around the cave, rubbing his chin. He approached one of the cave walls, put his ear to its icy surface, and rapped it with his knuckles as if knocking on a door. He shook his head and said, "Solid..."

Allura watched quizzically as Lotor repeated the same procedure at several other points on the cave's walls. Finally, on what was probably the thirteenth or fourteenth attempt, he turned to her with a smile and said, "This sounds promising..."

Allura stepped toward him, but he put up a hand. "Please stand back, Sweetie."

"I am _not_ your 'Sweetie'..."

"Just stand clear." Lotor said as he took a step back, cocked back his entire arm and fist, and then punched the wall, throwing the full power of his body into the strike. The icy wall spider-web cracked like a pane of glass that had been struck by a pebble. "Ah, one more time should do the trick..."

Lotor struck the wall a second time. It immediately shattered, revealing another passage beyond. Lotor chortled. "Ha, I knew it would work."

Allura was so overjoyed, by the time she realized what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around his neck and was a mere inch away from kissing him right on the lips. She quickly withdrew, blushed, and put her hand over her mouth.

"That's alright, my pet." Lotor smiled at her. "There will be time for that after we get back to my ship."

"N-now just a minute, Lotor," Allura replied with a stammer. "I never said I'd..."

"Let's just grab our gear and get going," Lotor interrupted. "We'll discuss that later."

"Just out of curiosity," Allura said, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "How did you know to do that?"

"A long time ago, when I was a child, my stepbrother Drogox and I were playing hide and seek in an ice cave a lot like this one and we were also trapped by a cave-in. Drogox found us a way out in much the same manner."

"Your...your stepbrother?"

Lotor nodded and smiled weakly at her. "My mother was but one of many women by whom my father sired offspring. At his age, King Zarkon is a father and a grandfather many times over."

"Funny, I never thought of Zarkon as the grandfatherly type. No offense."

"None taken," Lotor chuckled. With a subtle hint of sadness in his voice, he continued. "I can tell you on good authority he's not that much of a father...or a grandfather for that matter."

Allura nodded sheepishly.

"Come on," He said, patting her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They trekked through the kilometers of icy, underground tunnels and chambers, searching for a way back to the surface. In some of those chambers, they found evidence that the caves had once been inhabited; skeletal remains of either the things that lived in there, whatever prey they ate, or both. Allura found herself sticking closer to Lotor's side. Though she by no means completely trusted him, she knew well enough that she would be much safer with him than whatever left behind the bones she saw before her.

Already dreading the answer, she asked him, "What is all this, what kind of creatures…"

"Cryonian Ice Beasts." Lotor replied laconically.

"Ice…Beasts?"

Lotor nodded. "They're supposed to be extinct, at least three hundred years or so by now. I certainly _hope_ that much is true."

"They were that…dangerous?"

"Yes," He replied. "By any chance did Commander Keith ever tell you of an animal from Earth called a 'polar bear'?"

"Well, yes. We even have creatures very much like them at the polar-regions on Arus. Why?"

"Well, your polar bears are benign by comparison." He said with a serious expression. "Like I said, I sincerely hope the reports of their extinction are correct and you and I don't have to find out first hand."

They passed through more chambers and tunnels until Allura suddenly stopped and gasped in horror. She shined her lantern on a pile of skeletons; human skeletons! Her eyes were wide, her jaw dropped, and her entire body trimbled.

"Allura…" Lotor tried to snap her out of it.

"Oh my God…"

"Allura, it's alright," Lotor said putting his arms around her. "These remains are centuries old, just like what we saw in the other chambers."

"But…they're…"

"Human? Yes. Humans tried to settle the Cryon System long ago. Many of them disappeared, and it's not too far-fetched to think they may have fallen prey to the Ice Beasts."

"Oh God, Lotor, get me out of her!" Allura buried her face in Lotor's shoulder and sobbed. As Lotor patted the back of her head, a conflict of emotions and beliefs arose within her. Prince Lotor had long been someone she considered an enemy, a man who sought to conquer her planet and her people, and indeed, claim her as some sort of prize; a part of her stubbornly clang to the belief that he was evil, pure and simple, while another seriously questioned whether maybe she had him all wrong. She had always imagined his touch to be cold and slimy, and yet in that moment his embrace was so warm…so comforting…

That tender, if confusing, moment was soon interrupted by the most god-awful noise Allura had heard in her life; a monstrous growl! Both she and Lotor cocked their heads in the direction of the terrible roar. Something was coming; something big, something hungry. Lotor let go of her and drew his sword.

"Stay behind me." He said, taking a strong stance and holding his weapon at the ready.

"Is it…"

"I don't know," Lotor shook his head. "Just stay back and let me deal with…whatever it is."

The monster lumbered into sight. Its shaggy coat of off-white fur scarcely concealed a densely muscular build, and standing on its hind legs, it towered more than twice Lotor's height. The creature's mouth displayed sharp, jagged teeth; all a pale yellow in color and sticky with saliva. The beast's front paws were massive; with claws that look as if they could disembowel a person is a single, swift stroke!

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Episode 4: The Battle on Arus

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 4: The Battle on Arus**

_by Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice: **All characters of the Voltron franchise are copyrighted by someone else, don't sue me. _Do not mix with alcohol; do not operate heavy machinery while taking. See our ad in..._

Alright, alright, on will Chapter 4...

* * *

Lazon blasts crackled through the Arusian sky like lightening. Missiles burst into bright orange fireballs all around the four Voltron Lions and the Doom attack fleet alike. The explosions rocked the Red Lion, despite Lance's deft maneuvering. Sweat was already rolling into his eyes beneath his helmet's visor, and his heart beat was pounding away in his skull like a jackhammer. On his screen, he could see the others weren't faring much better.

The _Robeast de jour_, a gigantic creature that looked like a rabid, plum-colored squirrel with exposed cybernetic components—not to mention a set of metal jaws that could chomp through the Caste of Lions's walls in a single bite, had already sent Pidge and the Green Lion hurling into the next providence over. Yellow Lion was on the monster's back, vainly trying to bite through the armor at its neck. Black Lion was latched onto the massive, bushy purple tail; hanging on for dear life as the Robeast swung it around in overlapping figure eights.

"Keith, if you've got a halfway decent game plan you can pull out of your ass, now would be a good time..." He shouted into his com. "...because we're getting ours handed to us on a silver platter!"

_I don't know Mister Wiseass, maybe you could try getting YOUR butt over here and giving that thing a face full of magma, assuming that's not too much trouble for you…_Keith thought. His teeth were gritted and his eyelids clinched tightly closed as he held a white-knuckle grip on the controls. His stomach was on verge of going into "reverse gear," and introducing the bacon, eggs, and Captain Crunch he'd had for breakfast to every surface in the Black Lion's cockpit.

"You know, it'd be nice if the dearly-departed King Alfor would grace us with his ghostly presence and give us some helpful hints." Hunk said through grunts of pain as he was bucked back and forth in his chair. "I mean what the hell? Is he on the john over in…whatever spiritual realm he's in?"

"I heard that, you insolent little…" An otherworldly voice growled from the Great Beyond. In his mind, Hunk heard the distinct sound of a toilet flushing and someone jiggling the handle…

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the Green Lion, Pidge was desperately trying to pull his lion ship out of its spin before it hit the ground hard…

* * *

Cossack stood laughing and holding his sides as he watched the four mechanical lions struggled with Hagger's newest toy. To think, the members of the "Mighty Voltron Force" were about to meet their maker at the hands of something as silly-looking as a giant, purple squirrel. And all while their precious Princess Pinky was trapped on Cryon IV with His Royal Heinousness. He sat down and thought about having one of those tin cans that crewed his battleship bring him up a hot dog and a bag of popcorn from the galley, but decided the show would be over long before he even got to enjoy them. He grinned malevolently and put his hands behind his horned helmet. _Oh well…_

Hagger sat in her chair opposite him, cackling like the Wicked Witch from Oz and lovingly stroking the blue cat that lay across her lap; purring drowsily. She remembered King Zarkon saying he'd marry her if one of her creations ever succeeded in defeating the stalwart defenders of Arus. Even though it was said in sarcasm, she felt it would be well within her rights to hold him to that promise nonetheless…

* * *

Back in Castle Doom's throne room, Zarkon and Merla both chortled as they watched the live video feed of the battle between his military forces and the Voltron Lions. Even Merla's buzzard-like pet let out a mocking caw from its perch as it gazed at the screen with them.

* * *

The Black Lion had smashed hard into the side of a mountain; Keith was out for the count. Yellow Lion was lying motionless on the ground, rolled over on its side while inside it an unconscious Hunk was doubled over in his chair. As for Pidge and Green Lion, they had, ironically, plowed through a forest of pine trees before coming to a rest. The youngest member of the Voltron Force was sprawled on the floor in his cockpit; helmet off, glasses askew, and a nasty bump on his forehead. Naturally, none of them could hear Lance's desperate attempts to get them on the com.

The Red Lion stood alone between the castle and the Robeast. Staring down the deceptively farcical-looking creature, Lance thought grimly to himself: _So this is what it comes down to? Just me, one lion ship against this thing? I am SO screwed…_

* * *

Coran and Nanny watched the main screen in silent despair. Nanny leaned heavily against the command console. _Gods save those poor, brave boys…_

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Episode 5: Lotor Versus The Beast

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 5: Lotor Versus The Beast**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice: **Characters of the Voltron franchise...don't own, don't sue...Dry Clean Only...

Well, let's get on with it!

* * *

The battle between Lotor and the Ice Beast had begun in earnest. Allura watched frozen in silent trepedation as the Drule prince barely managed to dodge each swipe the creature took at him with its claws. He had cut its hide thrice with his light sword, but inflicted superficial wounds at best and only enraged the monster that much more. Lotor was neither a weakling nor a coward, but how long could he last against such a monster? And what would stop that thing from having her for dessert after it finished off the Crown Prince of Planet Doom?

Her mind reeled, she needed to come up with a plan; one that would save both their lives. She looked around the chamber they were in for anything that could be useful, cursing herself for losing her gun in the cave in. There had to be an alternative, she certainly wasn't thrilled by the prospect of becoming food for that shaggy monstrosity. To say things were looking grim would be an understatement.

_Wait a minute, _she thought, looking high up at the icy ceiling above the two combatants. A giant icicle hung down like a great icy dagger. There were already visible cracks around its base, a good hit with something solid might just cause it to come crashing down like a sword of Damocles; she just needed Lotor to maneuver the creature directly under it at just the right time...

But could she bring herself to do something like that to any living thing, even one so immediately menacing? As a simple matter of survival, she realized, she would have to. The Ice Beast was sure to wear Lotor down soon, and then he, and soon after she, would be in its gastrointestinal track.

Lotor and the beast continued trading swings with each other; it with its claws, him with his sword. Allura called out to him: "Lotor, up there! Try and get it directly under that icicle!"

Lotor glanced up only breifly, then nodded that he understood. The creature took advantage of the momentary gap in his defenses to slash at Lotor's right arm. Lotor grimaced and held his bicep, which was already bleeding. He was fortunate the Ice Beast hadn't cut deep enough to sever his arm.

"Father, give me strength to do this." Allura silently prayed as she picked up a skull from the piles of bones that littered the floor. She thought: _guide my aim, Father, please..._

She threw the skull with all the muscle power her feminine frame could put behind it. Surpisingly, it hit! The crack in the base of the icicle was expanding. She yelled, "Now Lotor!"

Though wounded, the Drule warrior prince was able to goad the monster into position. It barely managed to look up as the great falling dagger of ice impaled it through its shoulder from above, sinking deep into the vital organs in its torso. The Ice Beast cried a terrible cry of agony before it collapsed at Lotor's feet, writhing in pain in a pool of crimson. Allura turned away with a wince as Lotor thrust his light blade through the monster's skull, ending its misery.

* * *

They were entering the cave single file. All of them had to squat down to avoid slamming their helmeted heads into the ceiling. The red one, the leader, was at point as the Krelvan came to where the cave had collapsed. It stretched out its arm, opening its claw hand and projected a heat beam from a weapon built into its gauntlet. The beam melted away the icy obstruction almost instantly, the red Krelvan glanced down momentarily at the broken lazon pistol that had been crushed under the untold tons of ice that had fallen during the cave in, and then it noticed the other passage. It gibbered and gestured to its troops, ordering them to follow.

* * *

Allura had the first aid kit from her pack laid out on the cave floor as she bandaged Lotor's arm. She had applied enough pressure to stop the bleeding, but by then he had already bled a significant amount. Lotor's light blue skin had faded to a pale, bluish white. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, Allura had to slap him several times to keep him from closing his eyes for good.

"Hey, you better not die on me," She groused at him. "I'll need you to get us out of this."

"I always knew deep down you really cared." Lotor smiled weakly. "I owe you my life, the Ice Beast would've had me for supper if you hadn't…well, I never would've imagined you had it in you to kill that thing the way you did."

"Unlike some people, I don't enjoy making other living things suffer, not even a dangerous monster like that." She pointed to the dead giant sprawled in the pile of bones nearby.

"I suppose I deserve that to some measure," Lotor said. "But it was that thing or us. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "But it doesn't make me feel any better about it."

"No, I didn't think it would." Lotor replied. "But for what it's worth, I don't just go around making people suffer just to get my jollies, if that's what you really think of me."

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to think."

"Fair enough," He said. "But I've never lied to you about how I feel about you, I hope you understand at least that much."

Allura opened her mouth to speak, but then said nothing. What could she say?

When she was done, Lotor examined the bandages Allura had wrapped around his upper arm. "I'm impressed with your first aid skills, my dear. I've seen Drule battlefield medics who couldn't have done a better field dressing than this."

"Here, eat this." Allura handed him one of the emergency ration bars from her backpack. "You'll need to get your strength back up."

Lotor nodded gratefully and quickly devoured the ration bar. As he chewed and swallowed the last remaining bits, Allura said, "I just hope we can find a way out of here."

"We will," Lotor reassured her. "Cave systems like this one nearly always have more than one way in or out."

"I hope so," Allura said, glancing briefly at the pile of bones and the dead Ice Beast. "This place is really starting to give me the creeps."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Episode 6: Red and Yellow Versus Robeast

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 6: Red Lion and Yellow Lion Versus Robeast**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice:** I don't own Voltron...please no sue me...

Alright, let's jump right back in...

* * *

"Coran?" Lance said into the com. His face was as grim as his tone of voice as he stared down the purple, bushy-tailed beast that stood before the Red Lion.

"Yes Lance, we read you." The castle diplomat replied.

"I want you to have Nanny and the other civilians evacuate the castle immediately via the escape tunnels, just in case." He replied in monotone. "I'll do what I can to fend this thing off, but without the others the odds are heavily against me. There's no sense in any innocents getting hurt if this monster takes me down too."

"Understood," Coran replied stoically. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need all of it I can get." Lance said. He imagined if he were a person faith at a moment like this, he'd be making the sign of the cross. Faith or not, it was all now riding on him; the monstrousity on his view screen had already took his friends out of the fight, and their lives, as well as those of everyone else on Arus were depending on him. _Okay, let's do this._

Red Lion charged, growling fiercely as it closed the already small gap between it and the Robeast. Deftly it leapt into the air and spat a blob of red hot, liquid magma at its foe. The creature dodged at swung at the mechanical lion, only narrowly missing.

"Is that the best you can do, Acorn Breath?" Lance taunted the creature, hiding his fear behind a thin mask of bravado. In a risky move, he opened up on the creature with a massive barrage of missiles at close range. The explosions sent the beast reeling back with angry, pained howls and nearly hurled the Red Lion into the lake that surrounded the castle. Both combatants were shaken but not damage. Lance looked the creature over, looking for a weakness in its defenses; any chink at all in its armor would do.

The enraged monster roared and fired deadly energy bolts from its eyes. Lance and his Red Lion just barely got out of the path of the attack as it tore a divot out of the ground bid enough for a small cottage. The Red Lion's Lion Sword manifested in its mouth as Lance directed it to charge and slash the monster in the side.

_If only Allura hadn't run off in the Blue Lion for some stupid reason, we could have already formed Voltron and Fed-Exed this thing's ass straight to Hell...or wherever it is these ugly beasts go when they die._

The blade sliced into the Robeast, just below its ribs. It howled and swatted at its assailant but missed. _Blood,_ Lance thought, watching the creature bleed from the wound he just inflicted. _I actually drew blood that time; I might actually have a chance…_

* * *

"Oooow," Hunk moaned as he stirred back to life in his seat, holding his helmeted head. "Anyone get the license number of that freight transport?"

"Hunk? Is that you, big guy?" A surprised voice came from his com.

"Yeah Lance, you alright man?"

"I've been better." Lance replied. "I'm glad you're coming around, I could sure use the assist."

"Any peep out of Keith or Pidge?" Hunk asked semi-hopefully.

"Nada," Lance replied. "It looks like it's just you and me against Screwy Squirrel here."

"Geez, that sounds _real_ encouraging."

"Relax, I already wounded our acorn-hoarding friend with my Lion Sword," Lance replied. "It bleeds, we can kill it."

"Alright, I'm with you, buddy." Hunk said urging Yellow Lion back onto its feet.

* * *

"What the hell, witch?!" Cossack got up from his command chair and turned to Haggar with a glare of shock and anger and pointed a finger at her. "I thought you said that ridiculous creature would best the Voltron Force easily; if Red Lion and Yellow Lion defeat that thing, I sure as hell am not taking the heat from Zarkon on this!"

"Relax Hornhead," The old witch spat back. She folded her hands and continued. "They haven't beaten my creation yet; the battle's just getting started."

"…And what in the name of the Darkest of Dark Lords possessed you to make a giant squirrel, and a purple one at that?"

"What?" Haggar said with a wicked smile. "You saying I can't make a cute one every once in awhile? It's certainly easier on the eyes than you; that's for sure."

"Very funny you old crone," Cossack snorted in annoyance. "I think you've been breathing too many fumes from your alchemy lab. What's your next Robeast going to look like, a giant pink unicorn?"

"Oh give it a rest already." Haggar snapped. The blue cat on her lap looked up briefly and hissed at him as well.

* * *

Red Lion and Yellow Lion stood together, poised for battle with the Robeast, which was still holding its side where Red Lion's Lion Sword had torn into its flesh. From their respective cockpits, Lance and Hunk watched as the creature glare menacingly at them, snarling even between its heavy breathing. There was no question it was wounded, and seriously at that, but the two Voltron pilots knew enough to realize being injured made many a beast that much more dangerous to fight.

"Are you ready, Hunk?" Lance said into his com.

"Ready as I'll ever be, buddy."

"Okay, remember the plan, the old one-two; you attack with your sand blast and when it dodges I'll nail the bastard in the face with my magma blast."

"Roger that," Hunk replied. "And with that thing blinded, the two of us should be able to cut it down to size."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for anyway."

"This would've been a hell of a lot easier if we could've formed Voltron." Hunk said, frustrated. "I mean, one slash with the Blazing Sword would've dusted this son of a bitch lickety-split. Allura's sure gonna have a lot of expanding…"

"Focus, Hunk." Lance interrupted. "First we take this thing out and then we'll see to Keith and Pidge. After that, we'll have time to worry about Allura while the Doomies are running home to Zarkon with their tails between their legs."

"Right, sorry."

"Okay, let's do it."

The two mechanical lions charged and leapt into the air. Yellow Lion roared and then discharged its sand blast. As the Robeast dodged, Red Lion launched a manga blast before it had time to react. Just as planned, a direct hit! The monster roared with pain, anger, and confusion.

"Here's magma in your eye, Screwy!" Lance laughed triumphantly.

"Ha, ha, yeah!" Hunk shouted in celebration. "Now let's finish the job!"

Both lions manifested their Lion Swords and each attacked the creature from a different angle. It had time to let out a final horrid cry as the two Voltron Lions carved it a new waistline. Seconds after Red Lion and Yellow Lion were clear the Robeast exploded, sending a mushroom cloud rising high into the sky.

* * *

"Damn it to hell!" Cossack shouted, slamming his fist down on a nearby console. He grabbed a microphone. "All forces, this is Commander Cossack. Withdraw immediately. I repeat, withdraw immediately. Set course back to Planet Doom."

He glared at the witch Haggar, thinking: _If I'm going down for this, I'm taking you with me you old hag…_

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Episode 7: Rescue Plan

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 7: Rescue Plan**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice:** don't own…please no sue…

Okay, we're back…

* * *

"So Coran, got any idea yet why the Princess took off in the Blue Lion last night?" Keith asked. The Voltron Force Commander sat on the couch in Castle Control, holding a cold bottle of water to the right side of his face, trying to sooth the painful, ugly purplish bruise on his cheek. Nearby, Nanny was bandaging Pidge's forehead.

"Best I can tell," Coran said. "She was in here yesterday evening when a transmission came in from Galaxy Garrison. Reports came in of space pirates attacking merchant vessels along a nearby trade route. The princess told them she would take care of it personally."

"Allura ran off to take on some space pirates? By herself?" Hunk said astonished.

"It's worse than that, I fear." Coran shook his head. "According to the Alliance database, only one group of pirates operates in that sector, they've driven off virtually everyone else…"

"The Krelvan." Keith said. Coran nodded grimly.

"Oh shit…" Lance exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth young man!" Nanny groused. Pidge winced and yelped as she pulled the bandage around his cranium a little too tight. "There's a lady present!"

"I'm afraid Lance is right to swear so strongly in this instance," Coran raised a hand to her. "If the princess really did have a run in with the Krelvan, this is worse than any of us would have dared imagine."

"The Krelvan must have shot Allura down over Cryon IV." Pidge spoke up. "If her communication systems were damaged in the attack, it would explain why we can't get a hold of her."

"It hardly seems like coincidence that Zarkon chose this moment to attack Arus with the princess and Blue Lion stranded on Cryon IV and all." Lance said. "But how the hell did he know?"

"When is Zarkon not on the lookout for opportunities like this?" Keith said.

"Good point."

"The real question is how are we supposed to go get her?" Hunk said. "You know the instant we all leave for Cryon IV, King Fishface is gonna try some more funny business."

Pidge protested, "Well we can't just leave her there to freeze to death..."

"No one said we would, Pidge." Keith replied. "But Hunk's right, we'll need to approach this situation intelligently or else Zarkon will see an opportunity to wreck even more havoc on Arus during our absence."

"Man, this sucks." Lance said shaking his head.

"Well, how long do you figure it'll take Zarkon's forces to regroup for another attack?" Pidge asked. "Maybe…"

Keith shook his head. "No way to know for sure. For all we know, he's already got a second wave ready and standing by for orders."

"And if we go out to after Allura, that'll be their green light to launch the next invasion." Hunk pounded his fist against the nearby wall. "Damnit, this is killing me."

"It's killing all of us, Hunk." Pidge said with a sad, hopeless expression.

"Damn those Krelvan!" Hunk growled. "If I could just get my hands on one of those oversized lobsters, I'd love to introduce the bastard to the business end of a shrimp fork!"

"Cool it, Hunk." Pidge chided him. "You're not helping matters."

"What about Prince Bandor and Sven?" Lance said. "Couldn't we contact them for help?"

"I imagine that's also out of the question." Keith sighed. "As much as I'm sure they'd love to help us, Planet Pollux has been in bad shape ever since Merla betrayed us and ordered her forces to attack. Sven, Romelle, and Bandor probably still have their hands full cleaning up the mess they left behind."

Lance nodded grimly. "Yeah, I guess you're right there."

"Oh, my poor baby girl!" Nanny blubbered. Her countenance suddenly became cold and angry. "Can't you lads do something to save her?! _You call yourselves heroes!_"

"Nanny, calm down." Coran rebuked her. "Keith and the others will do everything in their power to save Allura, but they need plan."

_A plan?_ Keith thought. _We need a miracle is more like it._

"What about this," Lance said snapping his fingers. "Who says we all have to go to Cryon IV? Couldn't three lions stay on Arus just in case and the fourth go after Allura?"

Keith raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It's risky but it might actually work, good thinking Lance. But which one of us will be going?"

"That's easy: me." Hunk said. "Yellow Lion can easily carry Blue Lion home on its back."

"Okay, Hunk." Keith said. "It's your show."

"Just be careful, big guy." Lance added.

"Hey, no problem." Hunk grinned. "I'll find her and we'll be home in plenty of time for supper tonight."

* * *

Cossack paced the floor on the bridge, shaking his head and swearing under his breath. He wasn't looking forward to the ass-chewing that awaited him upon return to Planet Doom. _Zarkon's gonna be really, really pissed this time,_ he thought. _Conquering Arus was supposed to be a piece of cake this time with Princess Pinky and Lotor stuck freezing their asses off on Cryon IV. I am so dead._

Haggar just sat there in her chair, petting her cat. Cossack couldn't believe how nonchalant the old witch could be about matters like this. Sure, she and the boss had been an item at one time, but that had to be ancient history. How did she do it? How did she manage to remain in Zarkon's good graces no matter how many times her monsters failed to defeat Voltron? What was it she did to redeem herself in his eyes? _Whatever it was, it surely couldn't save her bacon this time…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** Yes, it's a short episode this time around, but I'll try to make it up to you all next time. Stay tuned….


	8. Episode 8: Surrounded!

**The Cryon IV Incident, Episode 8: Surrounded!**

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice:** Cue mumbling lawyer chorus…don't own, don't sue….

Alright, let's do this…

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Lotor said, turning suddenly and staring back in the direct they came. Allura halted in her tracks just a few paces in front of him.

"What was what?" She said, looking at him quizzically.

"I can hear footsteps," Lotor said. "A lot of them, coming our way."

"More Ice Beasts?" Allura asked with trepidation.

Lotor shook his head. "It doesn't sound like they're that big."

"Maybe Keith and the others…"

"Also unlikely," He said. His lip curled into a slight smirk. "Somehow doubt even your friend Hunk is two and a half meters tall or weights just over three hundred and fifty kilograms."

Allura did a double take. "You can tell that much just from sound?"

"It's more accurate to say I can make educated guesses based on what I can hear, but basically yes."

"Shouldn't we take cover or something? Hide?"

Lotor nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

Allura turned off her lantern as they sought refuge in the next chamber, each of them standing with their backs to icy cave walls just inside the entrance. Lights were flooding into the chamber they had just vacated; shadows of several large figures were visible in the tunnel beyond. Allura could hear the strange gibbering noises they made to each other, a language she had never heard the likes of before in her life. Carefully, she leaned toward Lotor and whispered to him "Who or what are they? Are they looking for us?"

"They're the Krelvan," Lotor whispered back. "They're the space pirates that shot your lion down."

"W-what happens if they find us in here?"

"It's best to hope they don't." Lotor replied, glancing at his bandaged arm. "I don't know that I'm up to fighting one Krelvan, let alone a whole squad of them."

Allura could see them clearly as they were gathered around the corpse of the Ice Beast she and Lotor had slain. Her heart jumped and a soft gasp escaped her when she noticed the trail of red foot prints leading to where they were hiding in the next chamber!

"Allura, what's wrong?"

"One of us must have stepped in the beast's blood; there are tracks that'll lead them right to us."

"Damnit!" Lotor hissed through his teeth as he slapped his palm to his face.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Just don't move and don't make a sound." Lotor replied, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Prince Lotor and Princess Allura," A synthesized voice boomed. "Show yourselves at once, it is useless to hide from us."

Neither of them moved nor spoke. The electronic voice echoed again. "I repeat, show yourselves, you have no hope of escape; we know where you are hiding and we have you surrounded."

Allura noticed light coming from another tunnel on the far side of the chamber they were in. They were indeed surrounded. They had no choice in the matter, they stepped out into view.

"Princess Allura of Planet Arus," The red Krelvan said through its translator. "Your people would pay a substantial ransom for your safe return; you shall be taken into our custody."

It then turned to Lotor. "Prince Lotor of Planet Doom, your father, King Zarkon, would never negotiate for your safety at any price. Your life is of no value to us; you shall be terminated immediately."

Lotor sneared as he drew his sword. "We'll see who's about to be terminated!"

"Lotor, don't!"

"Allura, just stay back and let me handle this!"

"But, you're still—"

"Just do as I say, woman!" Lotor barked at her.

Two blue Krelvan were about to advance upon Lotor, but their leader gestured for them to belay with a wave of its claw hand.

"You display much bravado before this female, Prince Lotor." The red Krelvan remarked. "Despite the obvious fact that you are wounded, you insisted on engaging me in single combat to protect her. May I then presume she has permitted you to fertilize her eggs?"

Allura immediately blushed at the implication. This was not lost on Lotor, who smiled back wickedly at the Krelvan and said, "That's a very personal question coming from something I'd expect to see served with melted butter and a side of Coleslaw…Now prepare to meet your end!"

* * *

"Not so fast, you bottom-feeding bastards!" Hunk growled as flew the Yellow Lion at ramming speed into the port side of the Krelvan ship. The force of the impact jarred the alien pirate ship enough that the tractor beam it held the crippled Blue Lion in lost its cohesion. Allura's lion ship hung 20 meters in the air for less than a second before it dropped back into the snow next to Lotor's fighter.

"Ha, ha, Yeah!! Take that, you overgrown brine shrimp!!" Hunk taunted as he brought the Yellow Lion back around for another attack.

The Krelvan ship immediately maneuver into an attack posture as hatches in the surface of its hull opened and gun turrets and missile pods whirred into position, preparing to launch their first salvos. Yellow Lion agilely dodged and weaved around the barrage of Lazon blasts and missiles as it strafed the starboard side with its own weapons. Upon closing the gap, the Voltron lion clamped its jaws down on the nearest turret, rending it and ripping it free, and then hurling it away. Yellow Lion roared as it turned its head toward the ship's bridge, a metal sphere at the top of a cone-shaped tower near aft. Hunk took potshots at the bridge with the big cannon mounted on Yellow Lion's back, baring his teeth as he watched as the metal tower burst into flame. Another turret whirled around just then and fired; just grazing Yellow Lion's left shoulder.

"Son of a bitch! I just had this thing washed and waxed!" Hunk pounded his fist in anger. "Now I'm really pissed!"

The Yellow Lion leapt off the hull and into the air several meters off the port side. Hunk used the energy probe to find the exact location of the Krelvan ship's main reactor, about the middle of the ship, and then locked on and opened fire with everything the Yellow Lion had on it. The alien pirate ship shuddered as the breeched reactor exploded into a great orange fireball, tearing the ship in half. The flaming wreckage barely missed the Blue Lion as it rained down from the sky. Lotor's bat shaped fighter did not fare so well, however, as it was crushed beneath a major chuck of the Krelvan ship's forward section.

"Ha, ha! Looks like Prince Loathable's gonna need to call for a ride home." Hunk chucked. "He'd better not have hurt Allura or I'll do the whole galaxy a favor and smash his skull in…"

* * *

"If you think you'll be the one to kill me, you're delusional." Lotor spat back at the red Krelvan as he took a strong stance and gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. "I've killed fiercer creatures than you in the arena back home without breaking a sweat."

"Lotor, please don't do this." Allura pleaded. She looked the red Krelvan straight in the faceplate tearfully and said. "I'll surrender myself without a fight, just please—"

"Allura don't," Lotor snapped.

"How touching," The red Krelvan replied. "Prince Lotor's mate does not wish to watch him die. Very well then, we shall take you both into custody…and I will have him executed later."

"That's it!" The Drule prince snarled. "I'm going to enjoy eviscerating you, you oversized snow crab!"

Lotor let out a terrible din as he charged and leapt, sword held overhead. But just as Lotor was close enough to bring the glowing blade down on the red Krelvan's head, it caught him in its jagged, half-open claw. Allura watched in horror as Lotor's sword clattered on the icy cave floor and the Krelvan cast him down, limp as a ragdoll.

"No! Looooootor!!"

In that moment, a montage of recent events replayed in her mind; of him telling her about he and his stepbrother playing hide and seek in a cave similar to this one; of him embracing her and comforting her when she came upon the pile of human skeletons in one of the chambers; and of her bandaging his injuries after the fight with the Ice Beast. She ran to his side, but he was unresponsive. Was he dead or just unconscious? She couldn't say for sure, but he was hurt badly; possibly mortally this time. She was just coming to understand him, to see him as something more than the son of the monster who murdered her parents; to see him as someone she might have befriended had they met under different circumstances. And in an instant, the Krelvan may very well have taken him from her...

With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Allura picked up Lotor's sword, sprang to her feet, and charged the red Krelvan, her normally gentle face contorted into a vengeful scowl. Surprised, the red Krelvan could not react in time as she jumped up and drove the glowing blade into its faceplate. It let out a final, horrid shriek just before it toppled backwards and sprawled dead on the floor. The blue Krelvan soldiers all turned to each other, jabbering as Allura stood over their dead leader and pulled the light sword free. She watched the greenish-blue blood drip from the point of the sword, and then turned to them with fiery wrath burning in her eyes….

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Episode 9: Return To Arus

**

* * *

**

The Cryon IV Incident, chapter 9: Return to Arus

_By Papa Palpatine 2008_

**Notice:** No own…please no sue…

And now, the conclusion….

* * *

Castle Doom was dark and gloomy as ever. Cossack sat moping in his quarters, wishing he could go somewhere and get so stinking drunk he'd either forget his troubles or die of alcohol poisoning; whichever came first. Zarkon, naturally, had berated him for his incompetence hours earlier; and even the ever bitchy Queen Merla had taken digs at him. Oh, how he hated that pink-haired devil woman and that damned bird of hers!

In his defense, he had said Hagger guaranteed him the Robeast she selected for the mission was a sure winner with the Voltron Force down a lion ship and pilot; that the failure was really on her. Zarkon wasn't impressed of course, stating that since he signed off on it, he was as much to blame for the mission's failure as her; if not more so. The old witch had received her fair share of the tongue lashing; that much Cossack took as a small consolation.

Within an hour, they would be launching yet another attack on Arus; and this time there would be no screw ups…or else….

* * *

Hunk landed Yellow Lion a few meters from the cave entrance. His sensors indicated two life readings deep within the cave system that might be humanoids. Which of these signatures was Allura, he couldn't say for sure, but one of the two was significantly weaker than the other, possibly close to dying. He climbed down from his ship and entered the cave, following the life signs with a handheld scanner. As he came to a first chamber, he shined his flashlight on the twisted and smashed bits of Allura's Lazon pistol, briefly wondering how it got broken before moving on. Tunnels and chambers stretched on seemingly forever, until finally he heard the sound of sobbing; a woman sobbing...and praying.

"Allura?" He called out, running to the source of the sound. He was shocked by the sight that greeted him upon entering the chamber. All around, several Krelvan were lying dead on the cave floor in pools of greenish-blue. Splatters of the same greenish-blue on her face, on her thermal jacket and uniform, and in her hair; Allura knelt in the center of it all, cradling a badly injured Prince Lotor in her arms like some strange parody of the Pietà. Lotor's sword was discarded nearby; the glowing, humming blade in a small greenish-blue puddle.

"Allura, are you alright?" Hunk called out to her once again.

"Hunk?" She said, glancing up at him, startled. "Thank the gods you're here. Please, I need your help with him…"

"What in the Hell happened in here?" Hunk looked at her quizzically.

"There's no time, Hunk." She said through her tears. "Lotor will die soon without medical attention. We need to get him back to the Castle's medical center immediately."

"Allura we don't—"

"Please Hunk," She pleaded. "We can't just leave him to die."

"Jesus, I can't believe I'm doing this." Hunk sighed. "Is he stable enough to move?"

"I think so…I…I hope so; I did the best I could with what was in my first aid kit."

Hunk noticed the bandages wound around Lotor's midsection as he knelt down over the unconscious Drule prince. Hunk quickly slung Lotor over one shoulder and stood. "Careful with him, Hunk…"

"Come on, Yellow Lion is parked just outside the cave. We'll go get Blue Lion and we'll be on our way."

"W-where are Keith and the others?" She inquired.

"They had to stay on Arus, just in case Zarkon launched another attack." Hunk replied. "I was sent to find you while we still had a lull in the action."

"Is everyone alright?"

"We took a licking, but we beat their Robeast and sent them packing." Hunk said. "I hope we can get the Blue Lion back up and running before King Tuna-Face sends more trouble our way."

"So do I…" She said.

* * *

Keith, Coran, Lance, Nanny and Pidge were gathered around the console in Castle Control; waiting. The beeping of the Com quickly drew their attention. Coran punched buttons on the console and Princess Allura's face appeared on screen. A look of relief crept across all their faces.

"Princess," Coran said immediately. "I'm glad to see you're—"

"Coran," She interrupted him. "I need you to fetch Dr. Gorma immediately, we have a medical emergency."

"Are you and Hunk alright?" Lance said, concerned.

"We're fine," She said. "But Prince Lotor needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Lotor?!" Keith said with a stunned look on his face.

"Allura, are you daft child?" Nanny said in disbelief. "You can't seriously be bringing that scoundrel here to Arus…"

"I'm not going to argue the matter with you, Nanny." Allura snapped. She turned her face to Coran again. "Have Dr. Gorma and a medical team waiting for us when we land."

"Yes, as you wish, Your Highness; Castle Control out." Coran said. With that, the screen went blank. The old diplomat sighed.

"Has she finally lost it?!!" Lance said in disbelief. "I can't believe she's really bringing…_him_ here. What do you think, Keith?"

Keith said nothing, his jaw still hung slack and his eyes were still wide as he stared at the blank monitor screen.

"Hello?" Lance said waving his hand in front of Keith's face. "Keith? Are you in there? Hello?"

"I—I'm fine."

"You looked like you were about to fall over, Commander." Pidge spoke up.

"I'm fine. Really, it's just—"

"We all understand man," Lance said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not thrilled by the thought being in the same castle as that rat Lotor either."

"I guess we shouldn't be too surprised," Pidge said. "Allura's much too compassionate to leave anyone to die; not even an enemy like Lotor."

"I need to get some air." Keith said, turning to leave the room. Pidge, Lance, Coran, and Nanny all exchanged glances.

* * *

Keith stood on one of the castle's observation decks, watching the late afternoon sky. Several minutes passed, then he could see them slowly descending from the clouds. Blue Lion was atop Yellow Lion as they landed, the blast points from energy weapons and missiles visible on one side. Allura's lion was just barely able to dismount from Yellow Lion's back under its own power; it took a couple of steps back and then lowered itself onto its belly.

Hunk was first to disembark from his lion; and even from such a distance, Keith could not mistake that Hunk had the unconscious Prince Lotor slung over his shoulder as he climbed down the ladder. Allura emerged from Blue Lion's cockpit shortly after, just as Dr. Gorma and the medical team hurried to them with a stretcher. Within seconds, the Drule prince was on the stretcher and they were all running into the castle with him, toward the medical wing.

Keith stood there for a moment, closed his eyes and clinched his right hand into a fist, and then turned to go back inside, shaking his head.

* * *

Allura, Hunk, Lance and Pidge were all gathered in an observation room overlooking the operating room. For the last hour and a half, they had watched Dr. Gorma and his staff of surgeons working on Lotor. Allura's anxiousness as she watched the operation was not lost on any of the others, though none of them spoke; nothing they might have said at the moment would have been helpful under the circumstances. Lotor was now alone down on the operating bed; an oxygen mask over his face and various monitors beeping all around him as he laid their still unconscious. Dr. Gorma soon entered the room, still wearing his surgical scrubs.

"How is he Doctor?" Allura asked.

"His internal injuries were serious, but his condition has stabilized." Dr. Gorma replied. "Those Drules are amazingly resilient. Now it's just a waiting game for him to regain consciousness."

"Terrific," Lance said cavalierly. "In the meantime, we can go pick out a nice cozy dungeon cell for Prince Not-So-Charming."

Allura turned and shot Lance a look that pierced right through him.

Taken aback, he replied, "What?"

Hunk and Pidge both looked at him, sighed, and then shook their heads.

"Come on, Mister Big Mouth." Pidge said. The three of them turned to leave the room as Allura turned back to the window, placing a hand on the glass. A man in technician's coveralls squeezed passed the boys, into the room.

"Princess Allura?" He addressed her. She turned, startled. "Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness; I was told you would want a progress report on Blue Lion's repairs."

Allura nodded reluctantly. The technician handed her a clipboard. She leafed through the pages, giving them a cursory glance at most. The gist of the report, of course, was that Blue Lion _might_ be back up and running in twenty-four hours. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, was this a bad time?" He said.

"No, no." She said, waving a hand. "Thank you for coming up, I'll read your report in more detail in my office later."

"As you wish, Princess. Carry on then." He bowed and left the room. Allura tucked the clipboard under her arm and turned her gaze back to Lotor in the operating room below.

"Princess," Dr. Gorma said with a concerned look on his face. "Perhaps you should go get some rest. I'll send someone to let you know the instant he shows signs of waking."

"Thank you, Doctor." She said, nodding. "And you're right, I probably should."

The doctor patted her shoulder and then she left the observation room. Meanwhile, downstairs on the operating bed, the pinky finger of Lotor's right hand twitched slightly…

**The End (for now)**


End file.
